1. Technical Field
Aspects of the present disclosure relate to an image forming apparatus, an image processing method, and a non-transitory program recording medium.
2. Related Art
In an inkjet printer that discharges liquid, e.g., ink from nozzles to form an image, “discharge failure” in which ink is not discharged from nozzles may occur due to clogging of nozzles with foreign substance, drying of ink, or the like. Hence, for example, a compensation method is proposed to detect whether or not an ink droplet is discharged normally from a nozzle, perform a different type of image processing from normal printing on input image data in accordance with the result of the detection, and accordingly compensate for image quality in order to prevent the degradation of the image quality even when there is a defective discharge nozzle.